<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's a Moment by emotionaldalek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005877">There's a Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaldalek/pseuds/emotionaldalek'>emotionaldalek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader as separate entities, But they share the same body, Gen, Twilight of the Apprentice, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaldalek/pseuds/emotionaldalek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a moment, just after his mask breaks and he can see her with his own eye, that what remains of Anakin Skywalker spring forth in a surge of pride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's a Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always really liked the idea of Vader and Anakin as separate entities, and after rewatching Rebels recently, I decided to play around with that a little. It's only short but it's the first thing I've written in ages, and the first thing I've published in literal years. Please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a moment, just after his mask breaks and he can see her with his own eye, that what remains of Anakin Skywalker spring forth in a surge of pride at how accomplished his former apprentice is, and he knows from her reaction that she senses this as he calls to her. As Anakin calls to her.<br/>
But as quickly as the Jedi appears he is gone, leaving only Vader in his place. Pride is replaced with rage. If Ahsoka hadn’t left, he wouldn’t be this. It’s all her fault. Her fault that Padme died, her fault that he couldn’t save her, her fault that he fell. If she had just stayed then he would have been stronger. He wouldn’t have been so distracted by loss and he might have been able to save Padme. </p><p>Internally, he can sense Anakin Skywalker scoffing at his delusion. But Darth Vader does not care what Anakin Skywalker thinks; he has destroyed Skywalker and created something far more impressive. </p><p>“I’m not leaving,” she says. “Not this time.”</p><p>He’s conflicted. But ultimately, Vader wins.</p><p>“Then you will die.”</p><p>He raises his lightsaber, ready to fight. He’s dimly aware of the boy in the background, rushing to help her, but she pushes him away just before the temple closes around them. A sensible decision; he’d already destroyed the boy’s lightsaber but his foolhardy determination to save his friends was impressive; something to take note of in order to manipulate the boy later. </p><p>Vader and Ahsoka are evenly matched, and both sustain injury, but ultimately, she learned everything she knows from him, and he didn’t teach her all his tricks. His breathing apparatus is damaged and every breath is like broken glass in his chest, but it’s been hours she’s tiring where his mechanical limbs can keep him going for an eternity.</p><p>She kneels, accepting her fate. He raises his saber, delighting in delivering the killing blow even as, from the very back of his mind, Anakin Skywalker cries out. But she’s gone. His lightsaber slashes through thin air where his former padawan had been kneeling just moments before. He can sense no trace of her presence.<br/>

</p>
<p>He yells in frustration, bringing down chunks of the temple around him. And Anakin Skywalker laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>